Wiki Naruto:Chat/9 Março/Tarde
2:41 ~ Bot reiniciado com sucesso ~ 2:51 oi 2:51 ~Kakashisao reiniciado com sucesso~ 3:09 Olà. 3:09 * Olá 3:10 ~ João Gabriel reiniciado com sucesso ~ 3:57 (aceno) olá povo lindo 3:59 Mei 3:59 ainda bem que a gente virou chunnin 4:02 sim 4:02 o chat ta meio bugado 4:02 mais tipo eu não entendi direito 4:02 eu vc a alice e o asau viraram chunin 4:03 tipo, quem tava na terceira fase virou chunnin, ou seja, eu,vc,alice e asau 4:03 mais então não vai ter quarta fase hoje? 4:03 Hj a grande final: Alice vs Asau 4:03 vai 4:03 ata 4:03 nossa 4:03 vai rolar barraco 4:03 4:04 pq? 4:04 so um jeito de falar 4:04 ah sim, to torcendo pra alice .onyon 4:04 4:05 então podemos aumentar nossos jutsus 4:05 4:05 ss 4:05 vc vai add o resto so de genjutsu ou vai dar uma mudada? 4:05 eu ja lutei com a alice duas vezes e ela falou que eu dei ttrabalho para ele... e que se ela fosse lutar com asau ela perderia 4:05 não sei ainda estou pensando 4:06 n sei... acho q ela vence 4:06 HELLO. 4:06 eu que sou o mais fraco do exame empatei com vc kk tudo pode acontencer 4:06 This is reality. \o/ 4:06 oi bllack 4:06 Pessoal. 4:06 black 4:10 4:10 bya gente 4:10 No caso isso não seria flood, mas se for tudo o mesmo aí vira flood. 4:10 Adeus, Mei. o/ 4:10 e que eu to me preparando para uma cirurgia 4:10 Eu pensava que você era bióloga. 4:10 de 2h 4:11 E não cirurgiã. 4:11 mais biologa faz cirurgia tambem 4:11 ... 4:11 Em humanos? 4:11 Eu não sabia. 4:11 em animais! 4:12 Sabia que comparava amostras de DNA e etc. 4:12 4:12 legal mei 4:12 LOL. 4:12 Nem sabia que eles eram capacitados para isso. 4:12 Eu sempre pensei que era os veterinários que faziam isso. 4:12 vou ter que fazer uma endoplasticomia em um gato 4:13 quantos anos vc tem mei? 4:13 23 4:13 ah sim 4:13 sou a mais velha da wiki eu acho 4:13 a alice tem 21 4:13 faço 24 dia 18 de abril 4:14 ata 4:14 e vc black? 4:14 gente e muito complicado fazer uma endoplasticomia 4:14 19. 4:14 pq mei? 4:14 Faço faculdade já. -qq 4:14 aff, sou o mais novo, sacanagem 4:14 Eu tenho 14. 4:14 você sabe oque é? 4:14 E você? 4:14 Eu não sei não Mei. 4:14 '-' 19 ou 14w 4:14 ? 4:14 14. 4:14 Eu estava brincando com você. 4:14 ah, sou mais velho então 4:15 endoplasticomia e quando você cobre o estomago com um tipo de plastico 4:15 resistente 4:15 Quantos anos você tem? 4:16 E por qual motivo você vai cobrir o estômago do gato com plástico? 4:16 gente enfim.... 4:16 bya seus gatosos 4:16 vou fazer 16 em agosto 4:16 tchau mei o/ 4:17 bya black 4:17 \o 4:17 Boa parte da wiki tem 13/14. 4:17 Só alguns que tem acima de 17. 4:18 E de 16 só tem você e o Thiago. 4:18 legal 4:19 olá DH 4:19 oi pessoal 4:19 quantos anos vc tem? a gente tava falando sobre idades 4:19 eu tenho 19 anos 4:20 aff , mais velho q eu 4:20 quantos anos vc tem? 4:20 16 em agosto 4:20 eu vou fazer 20 anos em Setembro 4:21 Olá DHSC. 4:22 olá Luis... 4:22 4:22 à vezes me sinto um velho perto da maioria da galera da wiki... 4:23 mei e alice são mais velhas 4:24 sim, elas são as veteranas 4:24 o Asau deve ter uns 20 anos tbm... 4:25 O Asau tem 15. 4:25 gente 4:25 vish 4:25 olá Rebeca 4:25 Mei a Alice velhotas. 4:25 E as mais bonitas. 4:25 Tsunade da vida. 4:25 fui sequestrada 4:25 eu nunk vi foto da mei, mas agr a alice.... uma gatinha 4:25 4:25 mei? '-' 4:25 4:25 Mei, eu tenho um pônei que se chama Carlinhos. 4:26 Ele pula feito um cabritinho. 4:26 black, pode ser sério.. 4:26 Que bonitinho o meu pônei Carlinhos. 4:26 Mas tipo. 4:26 mei, oq ta acontecendo? 4:26 Pônei Solrac 4:26 Se tivessem sequestrado ela, não teriam deixado ela entrar no celular. 4:26 quem sabe? 4:26 mais eu fui sequestrada 4:26 mei c ta ai? 4:27 como assim ? 4:27 Então liga pra polícia. 4:27 pq deixei meu celular no laboratorio 4:27 Mei, vc está no Brasil novamente? 4:27 sim ja liguei 4:27 não!!! 4:27 como foi sequestrada? 4:27 4:27 Mei. 4:27 Olha pro lado. 4:27 explica melhor pra gente te ajudar 4:27 E vê se reconhece o cara. 4:27 Se for eu, não tenho nada a ver com isso. 4:27 Tá, parei. 4:27 Sério isso? 4:27 hahaha 4:28 não tipo quando eu dei tchau para vocês eu estva na starbuks ai eu sai e me pararam 4:28 pegaram tudo 4:28 então foi assaltada ? 4:28 Ou foi sequestrada? 4:29 sim mais ai eles me elpuram para o carro deles so que nisso vinha vindo uma policia da nova zenlandia ai ele me jogaram tipo numa montainha e role para baixo 4:29 4:29 *enpuraram 4:29 E você não morreu? 4:30 E não te abusaram? 4:30 4:30 Não pq não tiveram tempo 4:30 vc ainda ta ai? ou ja foi salva? 4:30 bem, vc está bem? 4:30 Cuidado que eu tô indo. 4:30 Brincadeirinha. 4:30 4:30 não pq a starbuks e tipo subindo a rua do hospital veterinario 4:30 Liga pra polícia, anota a placa. 4:30 está ferida ou algo parecido? 4:31 anota a placa 4:31 Dá um tiro neles. 4:31 usa o genjutsu mei 4:31 Se me assaltassem eu teria coragem de reagir. 4:31 black eu chutei um naquele lugar 4:31 A vida não tem graça sem adrenalina. 4:31 vish kkkkkk 4:31 oq ele fez? 4:31 Pular de um prédio, normal. 4:31 me enpurou para dentro do carro 4:31 ai tipo o carra disse 4:31 : 4:31 Rebeca, vc está ferida ou não? 4:32 me vc ta ai? '-' .. 4:33 Now I want to see if you like that abuse 4:33 nossa 4:33 tipo eu to caida aqui no chão 4:33 com a perna torcida mais to bem 4:33 comassim caida? 4:33 caida no chão 4:33 sentada não conseguindo levantar 4:34 chama alguem pra te ajudar 4:34 sim ja chamaram estou esperando a ambulancia 4:34 ah sim 4:34 que bom então 4:34 não teve nenhuma lesão, como alguma fratura ou algo do tipo ao cair do carro? 4:34 ja estava ficando preocupado 4:35 tipo aqui tem uma regra medica que se a ambulancia não chegar em 5 min você não paga 4:35 e pq aqui as ambulancias são pagas 4:35 ja passou os 5? 4:35 sim 4:35 lol 4:36 cada coisa que acontece comigo 4:36 não dh estou bem 4:36 e agr? vc vai conseguir fazer a curigua 4:36 ? 4:37 curigua? 4:37 não... 4:37 4:37 4:37 *cirurgia 4:37 é kkk